


Pumpkin Pie and Cum

by JadelinnStar



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Chrom buttom, Fingering, Frederick top, Lissa is a meddling sister, Lissa the prankster, M/M, Mild Cursing, Robin sends eye candy, Sully mentioned, Sumia makes fantastic pumpkin pie, Virion likes ladies on top, Virion mentioned, awkward foreplay, food kink is not in here, fumbling virgins., going commando, handjobs, i always wondered if you pubic hair was blue, mentions of drunk sex, rumored abuse, so fluffy it hurts XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelinnStar/pseuds/JadelinnStar
Summary: After a long day of fighting, Chrom is relaxing in his tent and fun things ensue.





	Pumpkin Pie and Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of sexual content. I rated it explicit cause I wasn't sure if just mature would work. Not to graphic but sexual none the less.

Chrom laid on his back. He wanted to rest after the previous battle but his thoughts would not leave him be. He sighed and readjusted the pillow under his neck again. 

What the hell is the matter with you? That battle was a cakewalk compared to others we have had in the past. Barely any injured and none lost their lives. Why can’t I nap? 

He went to roll onto his right side and felt a sharp pain. He grunted and sat up abruptly which irritated the pain more. He lifted up his shirt and noticed a very black and purple bruise on his right side. 

Gods… where did this come from? I don’t remember taking any hits or falling to the ground. 

He lightly touched it to check for broken ribs. It all felt normal to him. It was slightly swollen but that was to be expected. He got to one knee to stand when his sister, Lissa, opened up the flap to his tent. 

“Getting up so soon?” she asked. 

“I was actually going to look for you,” he replied.

Lissa smiled. “A little birdy told me that you might be bruised when someone blocked you getting hit today,” she replied, “So why don’t you lay down and let me look at it.” 

Chrom remembered where he got the bruise from now. Frederick blocked an ax barbian from potentially taking his head off when he was distracted by Olivia dancing for Robin. 

His armored horse sure does leave a bruise. That’s what I get for being distracted by a dance.

Lissa crossed her arms. “Well? Are you gonna lay down or not?” 

“Why so pushy?” he asked, laying down as he was told. 

“I’m just worried about you,” she said, lifting up his shirt to reveal the black and purple bruise. She smiled a bit. “Well, it’s not as bad as i thought,” She felt it up.  
Chrom grimaced when she felt closer to where the swelling was. 

“Just a bit tender huh?” she asked. 

“It doesn’t feel broken to me,” replied Chrom. 

“I don’t think it is either but I will know better tomorrow. The swelling should be less by then. So I order you to stay put for the night,” said Lissa. 

Chrom sat up. “It’s just a bruise and you said nothing is broken. I’m fine. Don’t make me lay here bored out of my mind,” said Chrom. 

Lissa pushed him back down and put another pillow under him. 

“If you keep going, you might just break a rib,” she said. 

“I’m a grown man, Lissa,” he argued. 

“I will make Sully guard your tent,” Lissa threatened. 

Chrom sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay put,” he said. 

Lissa stood up fast. She had a huge grin on her face. “Good. I’ll send you some company shortly,” she said. 

I smell a trap… 

She was skipping to the tent flap. “I hope you get better soon,” she said. 

Chrom heard her whisper Yes it worked as she left the tent. 

Definitely a trap… What is she cooking up now. Dammit Lissa. You always have something up your sleeve. 

 

Robin had left a couple minutes ago with their finished dinner plates. He promised he would bring back dessert. He now wondered if Lissa recruited him into whatever she was planning.

Well if it was going to harm me in anyway I know neither of them would be doing it to begin with. Still… my sister has pulled some pranks though in the past. Like hiding all my small clothes making me go commando for a whole week till finding them. Gods and the others I don’t even want to think about.  
He pulled the second pillow from under his head. He reached over for the book he was looking at earlier about prehistory of Ylisse. He had some more pages read when he heard the flap of his tent open. 

“It’s about time you came with my dessert, Robin. You know how much I like pumpkin pie,” he said, eyes still buried in the book. 

“I do too Milord. So I brought you two slices,” said Frederick. 

Chrom looked over the edge of his book. Frederick wasn’t in his normal out of armor clothes. If he would have never talked he would have mistook him for a commoner. 

He is more handsome than normal today. Is that a small patch of chest hair i see peeking out of his shirt? Gods Chrom stop it. He is one of your knights and a very good friend. Even if he wasn’t, he probably doesn’t like you that way. 

He must have been staring for too long cause Frederick said, “I apologize for my appearance. All of my other clothes have magically disappeared. Don’t worry Milord. I will find the culprit.” 

Chrom put the book aside and sat up. 

Frederick came in and walked over to him. He sat down, extending both plates to him. 

“Would you like one of them?” asked Chrom.

“I had two myself. Sumia does make great pies,” he replied. 

Chrom then took one of the slices and the fork and began eating. 

I’m glad he brought two. One slice of her baking is never enough. Well… There was one pie that was horrible was it apple? Oh who the hell cares it's pumpkin season. 

He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of him. Everything seemed magnified with Frederick today. His nice brown eyes and the slight wave to his brown hair. He felt his eyes wander down to look at his chest again. He immediately focused his eyes on his pumpkin pie. 

Dammit Robin. You definitely sent dessert… for my mouth and eyes. You and Lissa are definitely in on this. Frederick might even be too. I don’t mind if he is as long as he doesn’t share with anyone about my awkward stares. 

“You’re very quiet Milord. Is everything alright?” Frederick asked.

“I let myself be distracted by Olivia’s dance. It won’t happen again,” he replied.  
He made eye contact with him. Momentarily Frederick looked away but then he looked back at him. 

“She is distracting at times I admit but she’s not the main thing that keeps me distracted. I’m glad that I was able to block him or…. No I rather not think of it,” said Frederick. 

“Is your horse ok? I know you are physically ok,” said Chrom.

“Yes. She is fine. Speaking of injuries. May I see your bruise?” asked Frederick. 

Chrom lifted his shirt. “It’s not too bad. Lissa is worried about a possible breakage after the swelling goes down,” 

Frederick’s cheeks flushed for a moment. He then cleared his throat and the redness left his face. “I have seen worse,” he said. 

He has a small crush on me too. Why else would he blush with a slight reveal of my chest? Wait. Did I just admit to myself that I have a crush on my personal body guard and very close friend? Gods this is getting awkward fast. 

Chrom lowered his shirt to cover the bruise. He put the other plate of pie on the book he was reading.

“I’m not very hungry for that right now,” he said. 

Frederick moved closer to him. 

“I was wondering when you were going to get full. Robin told me you had a lot for dinner,” said Frederick. 

Chrom could smell the pumpkin pie still on Frederick’s breath. Also a hint of Ferox mead. 

“So they kept the good mead from me tonight?” he asked. 

“I didn’t have much. Not really my taste,” replied Frederick. 

Chrom put a hand on his shoulder and said. “Let me have a taste.” He pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. The pumpkin tasted better from Frederick then from the plate. The mead wasn’t a good brew either. 

His friend didn’t pull away or deepen the kiss any. Though Frederick did wrap his hand around the small of Chrom’s back. 

Chrom felt his face get flushed at his touch. He pulled away and Frederick too was blushing. 

Frederick cleared his throat.”I apologize for my advance. It wasn’t proper of me. I should leave before you get the wrong type of dessert,” he said. 

Chrom gripped lightly onto his arm as he tried to stand. “I kissed you remember? Maybe I want a different type of dessert. Though I’m not forcing you into it,” said Chrom. 

Frederick smiled. “I was worried that I was forcing you, Milord. I got a little closer then I should have,” he replied. 

Chrom chuckled and laid back. “We can drop the formalities, Frederick, it's just you and I,” he said. 

Frederick hoovered close to him. “It is just you and I,” he agreed. 

Chrom seen something in the knight's eyes that he never seen before. Though he has seen the look often from both sexes.

I never thought I see this side him. He looks even handsomer when passion sets in. 

He pulled Frederick down by the shirt collar and planted another kiss onto his lips. This time Frederick’s tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned and felt himself release the grip of the knight’s shirt. His face got really flushed. 

Gods Chrom… your acting like you have never been kissed by a man before. Robin doesn’t count. We were both drunk out of our minds. 

Frederick pulled away and smiled at him. “So how should we proceed?” he asked.

Chrom felt himself slowly breaking into a sweat and shaking slightly. He couldn’t break his gaze with Frederick’s brown eyes. “Fuck me,” he blirted out.

That doesn’t sound desperate or anything….

He pulled the pillow over his face in embarrassment. 

His further thoughts were interrupted when he felt Frederick’s hand up his shirt and he removed the pillow from his face. Frederick’s hand was also shaking a bit.

“You're not the only one that’s nervous,” he whispered into his ear. 

Both of their pants bulges rubbed against each other.  
Chrom felt his dominant hand float down to lightly squeeze Frederick. 

Frederick pressed himself against Chrom’s hand as he removed his shirt.

Chrom felt the bulge of his pants get larger. He felt his cheeks get red again. His hands roamed Frederick’s defined muscles. He noticed the small patches of brown hair in between his muscles. 

“Do you shave?” he asked. 

“I do. Don’t you?” Frederick asked. 

“No… I can’t grow it on my chest,” replied Chrom. 

“Oh,” he replied. 

Chrom sat up to remove his shirt. 

Frederick gave him a quick kiss on the lips and his hands went to Chrom’s sides. The warmth of his hands felt nice on his bruise. 

Chrom leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Like what you see?” 

“Yes I do milord,” he replied. Frederick snaked an arm around Chrom’s lower back. He lowered Chrom gently to the floor and he straddled his lap. 

I’m only allowing him to take control cause I don’t want to irritate my injury. Next time… well if there is a next time. I hope their is a next time. I want a next time. 

Chrom unlaced Frederick’s pants and slid them off his hips. His eyes went wide when he realized he had no small clothes on. 

Gods… it’s huge… This is gonna hurt but will be worth it. So worth it. 

Frederick chuckled. “All my small clothes were gone too and I wasn’t going to wear my sweaty ones from battle again. I should have warned you,” he said. 

Chrom wrapped his around the shaft of Frederick’s penis. He thrusted as Frederick was taking off his pants. It was getting more firm as he continued. Frederick removed his clothes and he felt him wrapping his hand around his shaft. He shivered slightly at his touch. 

“I was always curious if you pubic hair was also blue,” said Frederick, with a smile. 

“Oh really now?” asked Chrom. He groped his ass cheek with his free hand. 

“Do you have anything we can use to make it easier to… um… you know…” said Frederick trailing off. 

“Uh… no… can’t you just stretch me with your fingers?” asked Chrom. 

“Yes… but… well I was hoping. Nevermind,” replied Frederick. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Chrom. 

“I was hoping that you could be dominate but...” Frederick trailed off. 

This is truly getting awkward. I never expected him to be so shy. I think there is a way we can do this... 

“How about you get on top of me and you control the thrusts,” replied Chrom. 

“Wait what… will that even work?” asked Frederick. 

“Why not? Virion likes his ladies on top. I don’t see why it can’t be applied to..,” replied Chrom. 

“You actually listen to him?” interjected Frederick. 

“Just the one time.” said Chrom. “Could you turn around so I can see what I’m doing?”

Frederick leaned over and grabbed Chrom’s wrist. He guided his hand up to where his ass crack was.

“You’re being controlling for being submissive,” teased Chrom. 

Frederick started licking Chrom’s neck. 

Chrom spread Frederick’s asscheeks and slowly inserted his index finger. He started thrusting slowly. He found it suspicious that he was able to move his finger pretty freely. 

I thought it would be tighter in here. If he has experience… why won’t he say so?

Frederick continued to give Chrom a hand job and started nibbling at the base of his neck.

Chrom inserted another finger and went a little deeper. 

Frederick bite him and Chrom’s arm jerked at the sudden pain. His fingers slid into Frederick a little further then he wanted. 

“What the hell was that for?” asked Frederick. 

“Sorry but you bite me,” replied Chrom. 

“You scared me,” said Frederick. 

“I didn’t mean too,” replied Chrom. ”Are you still comfortable with this?”

“Yes,” said Frederick. “Are you?” 

Chrom nodded and removed his fingers from his ass. He lightly pulled Frederick closer to him to give him a kiss. His mouth was invaded by Frederick’s tongue and the tastes of his dinner once more. He moaned when he felt Frederick gilde his penis into him. 

Frederick was going slowly and steady. 

Chrom wrapped his hand around his shaft to match the Frederick’s own tempo. He laid down as Frederick was picking up speed. He couldn’t help and admire Frederick’s muscles tense and relax with every thrust onto him.

I hope he doesn’t make this a one time thing. This feels amazing. I wonder if Lissa actually knew Frederick had a crush on me… 

A moan of pleasure escaped Frederick as Chrom picked up his pace. Chrom groaned as he felt Frederick’s knee graze the very edge of his bruise. 

Frederick was picking up speed and he started to sweat. 

“Promise me this won’t be the only time we do this,” he said. 

Chrom chuckled. “That’s a promise I can easily keep,” he replied. He too could feel the sweat sliding down his brow. 

Frederick cracked a smile.

Moments later, Chrom felt he was close to his release and with how labored Frederick’s breathing was becoming he assumed he too was very close.

“Fred…” Chrom managed. 

“I know…” Frederick breathed. 

Chrom felt his seed explode into Frederick while he was getting hit in the face and chest with Frederick’s. 

Frederick dismounted and laid down next to Chrom. Both men took a couple moments to catch their breaths before saying a word. Frederick rolled onto his elbow and reached across Chrom and gradded his shirt. He started to wipe the cum off of Chrom’s chest.

“Should we make this official?” asked Frederick. 

“Imagine the hearts we’d both break if we did,” said Chrom. 

Frederick gave him a kiss on the lips while he wiped off Chrom’s penis. 

“I know being royalty that you do need to marry. I don’t mind sharing you with a woman just not another man,” said Frederick.

Chrom looked away from him. “You know then…” 

“That you and Robin were very drunk. He also said he won’t do it ever again and that both of you are just best friends. I have been keeping a more watchful eye on him in the past couple weeks,” said Frederick. 

Chrom sat up and grabbed his small clothes. “Someone sounds jealous,” he teased. 

“I was… not now though,” Frederick admitted.

“Could we do a different position next time?” asked Chrom. 

“As long as you don’t get hurt again. Then yes,” replied Frederick.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read!


End file.
